legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzeboss
'Beelzeboss '''is the main antagonist of an 2006 American rock musical comedy, ''Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny. It was learned that the The Pick of Destiny, was Satan's tooth, created by a dark wizard as a gift to a blacksmith who saved the wizard's life from the great demon. In the present day, Satan was disguised as a Open Mic Host looking for his missing tooth. He revealed himself to be Satan all along to Jables and Kage at the near end of the movie. He is "complete" when he places the Pick of Destiny back on his broken tooth, regaining the ability to use his supernatural powers on Earth and intending to take everyone to Hell starting with Tenacious D. To save their lives, Tenacious D challenge Satan to a "rock-off", which he is forced to accept according to the "Demon Code," terms being that he returns to Hell and pays their rent if Tenacious D wins and takes KG as his gay sex slave if they lose. While JB and KG perform " We are the D " admirably, ultimately they lose and Satan attempts to shoot KG with a bolt of lightning. JB jumps in the way, and the bolt bounces off of the mother of pearl inlays in his guitar, blowing off a piece of Satan's horn. JB is able to exploit Satan's "incompleteness" in order to banish him back to Hell, with the devil screaming his vow of vengeance on Tenacious D while being sucked back into Hell. His theme The P Team Storyline Beelzeboss is working for an Mysterious Evil God,who is waiting for the three Villains to be defeated and escape to get his revenge on a Certain Blue Bean and his Teenage Members,Evil God told Beelzeboss to get new members who are stronger then his old Empire, Beelzeboss tries hard as he can to get more new members. He may have a history with Hunson Abadeer himself, Hunson is Beelzeboss' rival devil. Meister of War Beelzeboss will debuts as be one of the main villains in this series. Blackpool: Second Half Beelzeboss returns after being betrayed by Zeus and instead of wanted to get revenge on Knuckles and his friends. He joins Ganondorf to take out Black Star and his Star Alliance. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Beelzeboss is a minor antagonist in Ruby's Quest Story and later the main antagonist in Naoto and Kiritsugu Emiya's Side Story. LOTM: Darkmageddon TBA Allies and enemies Main Allies: Zeus,Dennis the Hitman,Arachne Rivals: Hunson Abadeer Main Enemies: Knuckles Riso, Death the Kid, JInx, Rainbow Dash, Kid Flash, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Amy Rose, Goten, Kid Trunks, Kratos,and Starkiller Allies: His League (actually his master's League) Enemies: Kratos,Starkiller,Hunson,The P Team,The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The Speed Crusaders,The Bodyguard Unit,The Odssey Elite,The Hunter Force,The Nightosphere Empire, The V Crusaders, The Alpha Team, The Miracle Elite, The Action Crusaders, The Criminal Empire, The Murderistic League, The Darken Gathering, The New Elders of the Realm, The S Faction, Mecha Sonic Relationships Kiritsugu Emiya Naoto Shirogane Yen Sid Mewtwo BlackWarGreyMon Issei Hyoudou Labrys Rias Gremory Morrigan Aensland Lilith Aensland Zed (Ben 10) Esdeath Ragyo Kiryuin Rita Repulsa King Dice Henry Kane Pandora (Kid Icarus) Freed Sellzen Quotes "Za Warudo! (The World!) - Beelzeboss as he summons his Stand "The World" "It's Useless! Useless! Useless! USELESSS!!"- Beelzeboss's Battle Cry "Don't you Emiyas ever give up!"- Beelzeboss to Kiritsugu after showing The World's Superiority "THE WORLD!!!!!"- Beelzeboss and The World stop time "Emiya... if it wasn't for you, I never would have received the power of the Holy Mask... But at the same time, it was your damnable meddling that cost me world domination! If there truly a god pulling the strings, then it is no coincidence our paths intersect." Beelzeboss giving his personal realization to Kiritsugu. "I... AM... BEELZE!!!!!"- Beelzeboss's Final Words when Kiritsugu and his Assassin Stand finished him and his Stand The World Esdeath off once and for all. Trivia * Beelzeboss is probably one of the villains that even the Joker is disgusted for what Beelzeboss did. * Beelzeboss is one of the pure evil villains in Multiuniverse Series. * Beelzeboss was originally going to be just the villain's team leader but daveg502 decide that Zeus should be the leader cause Beelzeboss only worked for Gods and Zeus is the true God that Beelzeboss should worked for. If it's just say "Beelzeboss's League" then Beelzeboss is the leader but it was changed to "The Olympus Empire" led by Zeus. * Beelzeboss may have rivalry with Hunson Abadeer maybe this is probably the reason why Beelzeboss should work for Zeus. Gallery Beelzeboss's Human form1.png|Beelzeboss' human disguise Beelzeboss10.png Beelzeboss7.jpg Beelzeboss1.jpg Kiritsugu and his Assassin Stand VS Beelzeboss and His The World Esdeath Stand.png Kiritsugu Emiya vs Beelzeboss.png Beelzeboss and Riser Phenex.png|"Beelzeboss and Riser Phenex" White Star and Beelzeboss.png|"White Star and Beelzeboss" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Perverts Category:Non Humans Category:Devils Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Immortals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Partner Category:Main Villains Category:Rapists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Tricksters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Major Villains in Meister of War Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Darkness Syndicate Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Musicians Category:Murderers Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Ugly Characters